Forklifts and other types of industrial vehicles are expected to operate under a variety of different conditions. Further, such vehicles typically include a number of different functional systems such as a traction system to control a travelling speed of the vehicle and a steering system to control a direction in which the vehicle travels.
For diagnostic purposes, it may be beneficial to monitor different attributes of one or more of the different functional systems while the vehicle is being operated.